Koishi Komeiji/RicePigeon's Version
Overview Koishi is technically a six-button character, but plays like a standard three-button character, using , , and for attacks. The extra buttons are used for shortcuts; , when used combined with or acts as a shortcut for the character's and dash commands, respectively. is used as a shortcut for + , while is used as a shortcut for , used in her Level 3 Supers. Koishi's gimmick, lifted straight from Hopeless Masquerade and Urban Legend in Limbo, is that each of Koishi's Specials and some Normals will be "stored" into Koishi's subconsciousness for later use. These moves will then trigger automatically under certain criteria, akin to giving her A.I. directives rather than actual commands. Some moves can still be used on demand, but will also store the same move in Koishi's subconsciousness. However, Koishi will forget these directives over time if they are not used, and issuing a new command will overwrite the previous command. Fortunately, Koishi is able to store up to two different directives; a red ring indicates a stored or Command Normal input, while a green ring indicates a stored Special input. Storing attacks isn't the only of Koishi's gimmicks. For instance, her forward dash is not only unique, but also acts strangely; it only grants a minscule speed boost over her default walk speed, but Koishi will become intangible after a while, rendering her immune to attacks while also being able to pass through opponents. Continuing the dash will cause Koishi to automatically end with a leaping knee kick at the 4th step, which hits high and causes wallslam. Koishi's standing sneeze attack, while practically abuseable with its high priority and safe frame advantage, has an internal cooldown that causes Koishi to hold the sneeze if done again before the cooldown is over. At the beginning of the match, Koishi must select from one of two additional Level 3 Supers, as both cannot be used during the same match. "Brambly Rose Garden" is an unblockable close to mid range melee attack. Like Super-ego, it drags the opponent towards Koishi on hit, but has slower startup and lacks the suction or startup invincibility of Super-ego, in exchange for increased horizontal range. These properties make it best used in combos. Dream Sign "Ancestors are Watching You" grants Koishi with a homing projectile Hyper. While the damage may be weak for a Level 3, the utility comes from its ability to use the Hyper two additional times for free. Moves + |c=Shortcut for }} Note: All non-projectile, non-throw attacks will gain a 25% damage boost on counterhit, as well as increased hitstun; all Light normals gain an addtional +1 frame advantage on counterhit, while all other non-projectile and non-throw attacks gain an additional +3 frame advantage. Moves that hit multiple times will only have counterhit bonuses applied to the first hit of the attack unless otherwise stated. Normals |command= |properties=2 second cooldown. |block= |cancel= , + , + , , |description=Koishi sneezes. Quick and safe poke with a large hitbox and good priority. Using this attack will put Koishi into an internal 2 second cooldown which will cause her to hold the sneeze if used again, thus causing it to whiff. }} |command= |properties= Stores Standing as Red input. |requirements=Stored: Opponent within 3 character lengths. |block= |cancel= , |description=Koishi leaps into the air a bit, twirling with rose petals around her. Slow startup, but hits on both sides. Use also stores the move into Koishi's subconsciousness, which activates automatically if the opponent is within 3 character lengths of Koishi. The stored version of this move has a much faster startup. |version= (Manual)|startup=14|p1meter= |p2meter= |nextrow= (Stored)|startup=7|p1meter= |p2meter= }} |framenotes=Stored version can activate 90f~ after manual use. 510f storage duration. }} Command Attacks |command= + |properties=Stores Standing + as Red input. |requirements=Activation: Opponent within 1-6 character lengths. |block= |cancel= , |description=On input, Koishi strikes a pose that causes her to remember the move for later. Once stored, and once the opponent is within range, Koishi will use the cords of her third eye like a whip to strike in front of her. Has exceptionally good range, covering just over half the screen. The move can also be manually executed by performing + again. |version= (Store)|damage= |meter=0|startup=0|active=--|recovery=20|nextrow= (Execution)|damage=90|p1meter= |p2meter= | }} |framenotes=Can activate 90f~ after use. 510f storage duration. }} |command= + |properties=Stores Standing + as Red input. |requirements=Activation: Opponent directly above Koishi |block= |cancel= , |description=On input, Koishi strikes a pose that causes her to remember the move for later. Once stored, and once the opponent is within range, Koishi strike a similar pose while getting an idea, emitting a lightbulb that covers a large space above her head. Antiair with very limited horizontal range, but great for preventing jump-ins and aerial crossups, as the hitbox will beat out most air attacks. The move can also be manually executed by performing + again. |version= (Store)|damage= |p1meter=0|p2meter=0|startup=0|active=--|recovery=20|nextrow= (Execution)|damage=90|p1meter= |p2meter= }} |framenotes=Can activate 90f~ after use. 510f storage duration. }} Specials |command= |properties= Stores as Green input. |requirements=Activation: 3 seconds after declaration |block= |cancel= , |description=Koishi extends out a vine that blooms roses. After a short while, the roses will detonate, causing damage. Has instant activation that causes the same version of the move to be stored in Koishi's subconscious, which Koishi will automatically use after 3 seconds have passed. Button press determines the angle of the vines, with going straight forward, grows 45 degrees upward, while grows 45 degrees downward. Note that the vine will curve slightly toward the opponent depending on their position relative to the vine. |version= |framenotes=Automatically activates 180f~ after manual use. 510f storage duration. }} |command= |properties= Stores as Green input. |requirements=Activation: Opponent is above Koishi or within 1 character length of Koishi |block= |cancel= , |description=Koishi leaps into the air with an ascending spiral of hearts, hitting multiple times. Has instant activation, so it can be used on demand, with each use storing the move. The stored version of this move automatically occurs when the opponent is either above Koishi, or within 1 character length of her. Note: if the conditions for both this move and + are met, the automatic activation of this attack takes priority. |version= |framenotes=Can activate 90f~ after use. 510f storage duration. }} |command= |properties= 1st use: Stores as Green input. 2nd use: Removes as Green input |requirements=Activation: Koishi has not made contact with this attack & opponent at same vertical height as Koishi. |block= |cancel= , |description=Koishi leaps forward with a heart-shaped slash around her. Fast startup, with button press determining the distance Koishi leaps. If using this move causes Koishi to store it and Koishi fails to make contact with this attack, she will continue to use this attack automatically until she successfully makes contact with the opponent, is hit out of the attack, or if the opponent is no longer on the ground. Manually using this move again while it is already stored will remove the stored uses from Koishi. |version= |framenotes=Can activate 90f~ after use. 510f storage duration. }} |command= |properties=1st use: Stores as Green input. 2nd use: on manual version. |requirements=Activation: Koishi makes contact with a Normal attack. |block= |cancel= , |description=On input, Koishi strikes a pose that causes her to remember the move for later. Once stored, Koishi will automatically strike with the cords of her third eye when she makes contact with another move, trapping the opponent in a "cage", pulling them back towards Koishi and trapping them inside a rose, which then shoots the opponent at the wall. Performing the input again will cause Koishi to manually execute the attack. Manually executing the version of this attack will perform the move as a command grab instead of a melee attack, causing it to become unblockable, but unable to hit opponents in hitstun or airborne opponents. |version=(Store)|damage= |meter=0|startup=0|active=--|recovery=20|nextrow= (Manual)|damage=111|startup=7|active=2|advhit=D|advblock=D|nextrow= (Auto)|damage=111|startup=7|active=2|advhit=D||nextrow= |damage=111|startup=17|active=2|advhit=D||nextrow= |damage=111|startup=27|active=2|advhit=D| }} }} }} }} |framenotes=Can activate 90f~ after use. 510f storage duration. }} Supers |command= |properties= |requirements=1000 power |block= |cancel= |description=Koishi begins to suppress her mind, the aftershocks of which cause damage around her. Has a suction effect that drags the opponent toward her, even if they are knocked down, making it semi-useful on opponent's wakeup due to its startup invincibility, which lasts through the first few active frames. |version=|p1meter= |p2meter= |advhit=D }} |command= |properties= |requirements=1000 power |block= |cancel= |description=Koishi opens up her mind, scattering her emotions around her. Despite this attack's appearance, it is not a fullscreen attack, and only one projectile per wave actually makes contact with the opponent. Less damaging than Super-Ego, but comes out faster. |version=|p1meter= |advhit=D }} |command= |properties= |requirements=3000 power Spellcard must be selected prior to match. |block= |description=Koishi summons 6 shadowy figures, 3 on both sides of the stage. Two of these immediately rise up and aim themselves at the opponent, while the other four linger around. Using this super again will not cost any power as long as there are figures still remaining on the stage. Interestingly, this super can also cancel into itself under the same conditions, until all the figures have been used. Each figure hits multiple times and homes in on the opponent. |version=1st use|p1meter= |advhit=D|nextrow= |advhit=D|nextrow= |advhit=D }} }} }} |command= |properties= |requirements=3000 power Spellcard must be selected prior to match. |block= |description=Koishi raises her hands above her head, collecting a spiral of roses that drags the opponent closer to her. Once all the roses are collected, they erupt into an explosion that knocks the hapless opponent away. Unblockable, but not a command grab since it can be comboed into and can hit airborne opponents. However, the hitbox size is deceptively small compared to what the rose pattern might suggest, and has a somewhat slow startup, so it should only be used as a combo ender or on opponent's wakeup. |damage=450|p1meter= |advhit=D|advblock=D }} Character Update History '05/18/16 - Version 2016.05.18' '05/16/16 - Version 2016.05.16' '05/15/16 - Version 2016.05.15' Category:Touhou Project Character Versions Category:Characters with Life Values of 1000 to 1049 Category:Six Button Characters Category:Three Button Characters